


Family Gathering

by obisgirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeping in the tradition of Thanksgiving in Storybrooke, Snow invites Emma, Hook and Henry to Thanksgiving dinner.  But she’s also invited Belle, Rumpelstiltskin and an adult Baelfire as well.  </p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Gathering

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time characters are property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.

“You agreed to what again, darling?” Hook asks.  

Emma doesn’t want to repeat herself but it sounded like Snow White invited them to Thanksgiving dinner.  Given their relations, this news caught Killian off guard.  This was the same Snow White who threatened him, if he ever did anything to hurt Emma, she would take her sword and slice off his other hand herself. 

A threat that was repeated by her over protective father, Prince Charming, who still did not approve of their pairing. 

“I think it’s cool,” Henry offers, “Thanksgiving like old times, except this year it’s with my grandparents and my mom and um,” he looks at Killian, “my mom’s boyfriend.”  Killian likes Henry, despite his uneasiness towards the former pirate who almost killed his other grandfather, Rumpelstiltskin. 

“This has to be the most dysfunctional family gathering in all of history,” Emma finally says, “but I don’t think my mom wouldn’t have invited all of us if she wasn’t up to something,” 

Henry looks between Emma and Killian. “Well, I’m looking forward to this coming Thursday.  It should be fun. I’m going to wash up and go to bed,” he says, gathering his plate and coming over to hug Emma goodnight. He looks at Killian and smiles awkwardly at him before leaving the table. 

Hook waves goodnight to the young lad. “He’s still scared of me,” he observes. “I thought you talked to him?” 

“Henry’s fine but I am not,” Emma seethes, lying her head on the table in desperation. “How on earth am I going to survive Thanksgiving dinner with my parents and you sitting at the same table?  This is a nightmare,” 

Killian stands up and kneels in front of her, gently taking her other hand and stroking the back of it. “Emma, honestly, I don’t think you have to be worried. It’s only your parents, they love and respect you,” he says. 

Emma doesn’t want to say anything but she knows that he’ll find out anyway.  This is a family gathering after all and family includes inviting her boyfriend’s arch nemesis to dinner.  “That’s not the only thing,” she starts and he looks at her curiously.  “ _He_ ’s going to be there too with Belle and Baelfire,” 

She can see Killian stiffen and his other hand tighten at the mention of Rumpelstiltskin but there isn’t anything she can about that either.  “I understand your hatred towards him but he’s still Henry’s grandfather and technically, family,” 

“I hate that man,” he seethes but quickly cools down when he sees Emma’s pleading eyes.  “I’ll try to be civil but I can’t promise anything else,” 

Emma drops her head on his shoulder.  “Just help me survive Thanksgiving dinner,” she cries. 

~~

“I hate that man, Snow,” Charming fumes as she clears the dishes.  “I understand inviting Emma and Henry but him too? Did you really have too?” 

Snow rolls her eyes. “James, I cannot believe you.  It’s only one dinner and we hardly see Emma since they started dating,” she cries. 

“Yeah and there’s a reason for that,” he continues, “it’s because he’s a bad influence on our daughter.  I can’t believe that they’re even living together. I feel bad for Henry, having to live with the man who almost killed his other grandfather,” 

“Killian is reformed now and he truly loves Emma; she’s happy with him.  We may not approve but it’s not like we can ground her from seeing him. She’s 28 years old, James, a grown woman,” Snow reminds him, “but to be sure nothing bad happens, I have a backup plan,” 

“What’s that?” 

Snow smiles. “I invited Rumpelstiltskin, Belle and Baelfire also,” she says and Charming immediately groans; Snow frowns. “That wasn’t a good idea?”

“Belle’s fine but Rumpelstiltskin in the same room as Hook and Baelfire sitting across Emma…” Charming starts, “Did you invite Regina too?”

“Why would I invite Regina and have Archie as her date?” 

“Gods help us,” James cries. “We’re going to need a miracle to get through Thursday night,” 

~~

_**Thanksgiving Day**_  

Emma sighs, walking into Granny’s diner to pick up her order: one pumpkin pie and a turkey sandwich for lunch.   She could cook herself but granny’s food is still the best in town.  Ruby kindly greets her at the counter and says her pumpkin pie is almost done.  Emma thanks her and sits down at the counter, fidgeting.  

“You sure you don’t want coffee too or maybe a drink?” 

Emma immediately recognizes the voice.. “Baelfire,” she says. 

“Hi Emma,” he greets her.  “My father told me that we will be seeing you, Henry and what’s his face Thursday for dinner at your parents place,” 

“Killian,” she corrects, “He has a proper name,”

Bae smiles. “Of course, he does.  Like how he doesn’t have a proper job because no one wants to hire a former pirate,” 

“He takes care of Henry when I’m at the Sheriff’s Office,” she retorts, “And he assured me that he is looking for a proper job and I believe him,”

Baelfire turns and looks at her. “You know, I will never understand how you can be with a pirate, the most ruthless in town and you won’t even give me, who actually has a proper job, the time of day?” 

Ruby comes back with Emma’s order and she promptly takes them from her.  “I know one thing is for sure: Killian would never abandon me and I can count on him,” she says. 

“Between me and Killian, your parents like me better as a match for you. You know that right?” 

“I know that my parents want me to be happy and I am very happy. Now, if you excuse me, I have some orders to deliver,” she says, “Thanks Ruby and Happy Thanksgiving,” 

Ruby clears her throat and Baelfire looks at her. “You know, insulting Emma’s boyfriend probably isn’t the best way to woe her back,” she says. 

“Probably not but Snow and Charming do like me better than him,” he adds. 

~~

_**Thanksgiving Night**_  

Turkey is ready, mashed potatoes from Granny’s is warming in the oven and Rumpelstiltskin and Belle are bringing stuffing and squash soup over, a special recipe Belle found online while working at the library.  Emma and Hook have the pumpkin pie.  The table is set and Snow has decorated the apartment with floral designs.  

Emma, Hook and Henry are the first to arrive.  

Charming tries to make himself scarce but Snow will not allow him to hide.  She greets Snow and Killian at the door, embracing her daughter in a big hug, grateful that she didn’t change her mind at the last minute. 

Killian smiles at Snow and offers her the pumpkin pie, which is hanging by a thread on his hook. Snow takes the pie and gives it to James to set on the table.  Emma steps forward in front of her dad, smiling fondly at him. 

“Happy Thanksgiving dad,” she offers. 

Charming can’t help but smile back at her. “Happy Thanksgiving Emma,” he says, finally hugging her. 

Henry sneaks between them and Charming scoops him up too in a giant hug.  

“Dinner looks and smells lovely Snow,” Killian offers, “Do you need any help with anything?” 

“That’s very sweet of you Killian but I think I have everything covered,” Snow says, “Take a seat.” 

~~

“We can always turn around and say we never received the invitation to dinner,” Rumpelstiltskin adds, coming up the stairs with Belle, Baelfire not too far behind them.  

Belle rolls her eyes.  “We are not backing out of this dinner, Rumpelstiltskin. Snow invited us and it’s Thanksgiving, a beautiful tradition that this town has always enjoyed. It should not stop simply because the Queen’s curse is broken,” she snaps. 

Baelfire whistles, impressed by Belle’s defiance.  “I’m actually surprised that you,” referring to Baelfire, “actually agreed to come,”

“Henry is still my boy and I don’t want to miss spending time with him, even for a few hours,” Bae adds. 

“He’s going to be there too, you know,” Rumpelstiltskin adds, he referring to Hook. 

“Oh, I know he is,” Bae muses.

Belle ignores them, knocking on the door, putting on her biggest smile to greet her hostess.  

Charming greets them. “Belle, Rumpelstiltskin, Baelfire, welcome,”

Belle sets the stuffing and squash soup aside and Snow comes by and picks them up.  Charming warmly greets 

Baelfire as he surveys the apartment before resting his eyes on Emma, sitting with Killian the table, eating some muffins. She’s relaxed, happy and the most beautiful he’s ever seen her.  The only part of the scenery he cannot stand is Hook sitting beside her. 

~~

Once everyone is gathered and settled around the table, Snow gently taps her glass.  “I want to thank everyone for coming here tonight for Thanksgiving dinner.  I know it’s not your traditional Thanksgiving dinner with Rumpelstiltskin, Belle and Captain Hook at our table but I like to think of this Thanksgiving as a new start.  It wasn’t too long ago that we are all reunited and came together as a family, only to be torn apart from one another.  But now, it feels like everything is coming back together and we are a family. I’m thankful for that,” 

Emma raises her glass.  “I’m also thankful.  My whole life, I had been searching for my parents and I found them, or rather my son found me and brought me to them.  It’s a lot for one person to take: that Prince Charming and Snow White are your parents but I couldn’t be more proud to come from the two of you. And Henry,” she says, turning to her boy.  “I love you so much Henry.  I made a wish on my birthday that I wouldn’t have to be alone and you show up, asking me to come home with you. You also blackmailed me too as I recall,”

Baelfire snickers and Killian glares at him. 

“But I don’t regret spending the craziest year of my life getting to know you,” Emma finishes, turning her attention to Killian. “and I’m also thankful for the chance to fall in love again. Killian, you understand me better than anyone and thank you for coming with me tonight,”

Baelfire rolls his eyes as Rumpelstiltskin stands up.  “I’d like to make a toast too. I’m also thankful for many things: reuniting with my true love, Belle. Belle, darling, I never thought that I would have a second chance at True Love either but here you are and I could not be happier.  And Baelfire, my boy, I made the curse for you.  I’d spent centuries perfecting that curse so I could find you and not only have I found you, but I have a grandson as well. Isn’t that charming?”

“Well,” Snow adds, “With that said, I think we can start eating…”

“No wait,” Killian interrupts, “I want to say a few words as well.  I have spent my whole 300 years or so plotting my revenge,”

“Only 300 years?” Rumpelstiltskin asks.

“But after meeting Emma, it made me realize what else I was missing out on: love.  I had closed myself off from love for a long time but this woman, she took me by surprise.  I care more about her than she’ll ever realize and I’m so thankful she has allowed me to share her life with me.  I love you Emma and Henry, your the smartest 10-year-old I’ve ever met and with your permission, I would like to make our home a more permanent one,”

Oh, no he is not! Baelfire cries but before he knows it, Killian gets down on one knee and removes a ring from his pocket. Emma stares back in disbelief, Charming feels the color from his face drain and Baelfire is growling. 

“Emma Swan, will you marry me?”

“Oh hell no!” Baelfire finally screams, eliciting awkward stares from everyone.  

“Excuse me, but it’s not your place to respond,” she snaps, still staring at the ring.  

“Emma, you cannot seriously marry this guy!” Charming finally manages. “I forbid it!”

Snow clears her throat.  “Emma, sweetheart, you don’t have to respond right now but the food is getting cold,” 

Emma shakes her head. Baelfire stands up.  “Never mind, I lost my appetite Snow, I’m sorry,”

“Baelfire, sit down,” Rumpelstiltskin commands, “Sit down and enjoy dinner, son,”

Emma can’t move.  She’s still staring at the ring and Killian.  She knows a response is required of her but her brain can’t process what to say at the moment.  

“Emma?” Killian asks, her continued silence worrying him. 

“Give me a minute,” she says, abruptly leaving the table and retreating to her mother’s room.  

Snow glances at Killian and then to her guests.  “You all should start eating before the food gets cold,” she says, following Emma.  Killian starts to stand up but Snow cautions him to give her some space. 

“Emma, sweetheart,” Snow calls, “Are you okay?” 

Emma doesn’t say but she nudges the door partially open, allowing only her to come inside.  

~~

Emma is sitting on the edge of the bed, still trying to process everything.  She knows that she loves Killian and he loves her, even confessed as much in front of her parents, her son and her son’s father.  But she knows if she accepts, there will be opposition to the union, primarily Baelfire, her father and Rumpelstiltskin, who preferred that she reunite with Baelfire so he and Emma can raise Henry together.  

“Dad will never be all right with this,” she says sharply.  

“Charming’s not really the problem here,” Snow points out, “What do you want?”

Emma shakes her head.  “What I want is something I can never really have: approval from my parents.  If I do this, if I agree, I want to do this right. I want my father to give me away at my wedding, I want my son to be happy but I also want to make sure he’s doing this for the right reasons too.  I’m not stupid, I know Baelfire and Killian hate each other and dad will never accept Killian as a son-in-law so I have to wonder what his real motivation for asking me at Thanksgiving really is…”

“You seriously needed that time alone to ask if there’s a hidden agenda behind my proposal?” Killian interrupts, eliciting a semi-annoyed look from Snow. 

“Is there?” Emma wonders. 

“I love you Emma and sincerely want our living arrangements to be more permanent. Is it really so hard to believe I could be seriously so in love with you that I would ask you to marry me?” 

“No,” she whispers, “but considering the situation, can you blame me?”

Snow looks between them.  “I’m going to let you two talk this over,” she offers, quickly exiting the room. 

~~

“I cannot believe he did that,” Baelfire fumes, “The nerve of him to ask her to marry him in front of all of us,”

Charming doesn’t say anything until he sees Snow again and she rejoins them.  “I hope this wasn’t your intention Snow,” James whispers to her as she sits down beside him. 

“Of course not,” she retorts. “But we have to respect whatever Emma decides,”

Henry drinks his apple cider. “You know, I’m not really sure how I feel about the possibility of Captain Hook becoming my stepdad,” he muses, “I mean, he’s Captain Hook but a trip to Neverland would be awesome,”

“No one is going to Neverland,” Snow affirms. 

“I wish I was in Neverland right now,” Bae manages.

Belle pats his hand. “There, there,” she soothes. 

~~

“Emma darling,” Killian starts, entwining his good hand in hers.  “You know I love you, I gave up my vengeful ways so I can be with you, the man you need. I want to marry you. Why would you think that I have some other dark ulterior motive behind a request like that?” 

Emma shrugs and sighs. “I know you love me; I have never questioned that but the timing of this proposal…it’s at Thanksgiving dinner with my parents and my son, not to mention my son’s father and grandfather present who I don’t have to remind you, is your arch nemesis,”

Hook is taken aback. “You think I’m doing this to make him Baelfire jealous and get my revenge against Rumpelstiltskin?” 

Emma doesn’t say anything but the thought has crossed her mind. 

“Would it surprise you to learn that I’ve actually had this ring sitting in my pocket for several months and was waiting for the perfect moment to surprise you, and had nothing to do with making him jealous or getting back at Rumpelstiltskin?” he wonders. 

She raises an eyebrow. “Did you really?” 

“Yes,” he says. “Sweetheart, I truly, deeply love you and honestly, I would not mind waking up next to you for the rest of my life as my wife. Is that really hard to believe?” 

Emma removes her swan necklace and takes the ring, removes the swan emblem and puts it her pocket, replacing it with the ring. “This doesn’t mean what you think it means,” she starts, “It is a yes but for Henry’s sake and everyone else out there, I’m not ready to announce that just yet. I hope you understand that, Killian,” 

Killian smiles, leaning over to kiss over.  “I do, love, completely,” he whispers. 

~~

“I hope Emma does the right thing and turns him down gently,” Charming says aloud and Snow smacks his arm.  “What? You don’t like him either, none of us do,” 

Baelfire reaches for the wine and starts opening it.  “In case she does say yes and she probably will, we all mine as well (minus one) be too drunk to care,” he reasons. 

“That’s the spirit son,” Rumpelstiltskin teases.  

“This is ridiculous!” Belle cries,  “If Emma does say yes, we should be happy for her; not acting like a bunch of children who didn’t get their way,” 

Snow thanks Belle for being reasonable.  “Whatever Emma decides, it’s her decision, not ours or do I have to remind you, Charming, the hell we went through to be together in our world?” Snow adds.  “I may not like Hook either but he does make Emma happy and in the end, that’s all that really matters because she’s our daughter and we love her regardless of whomever she chooses to be with,” 

Charming doesn’t want to admit that his wife is right. The last thing he wants is be estranged from her because he doesn’t approve of who she is with but he also realizes, he has no control either.  Emma is a grown woman, she has a son and has been through so much to have her happiness stolen away from her simply because he didn’t approve.  

Emma and Killian exit the bedroom, hand in hand, re-joining everyone at the table.  “Sorry for the delay,” Emma says, “Dad, mind slicing a piece of turkey for me?  Everything looks great mom,”

Henry takes another sip of his sparkling cider as Baelfire eyes Killian suspiciously  He knows from watching the man staring lovingly at Emma what her answer was:  she said yes. 

~~

After Killian’s surprise marriage proposal, much of Thanksgiving dinner goes on without a hitch.  No one asks Emma what her response was but judging from the way, she occasionally leans into him happily, enjoying a glass of red wine, it’s so obvious.  Still, Baelfire manages to keep down his meal despite his heartbreak.  After everyone is finished eating, Emma helps her mom with the dishes and Charming sits down with Henry, playing cards against Belle and Rumpelstiltskin. 

Belle has learned a lot in the last few months, working in the town library.  If there’s anything she needs to know about right away, she searches the catalog where to find it and runs straight to the section and starts reading up on it.  Gambling however was not a topic in the library database, so she asked Rumpelstiltskin everything she needed to know about playing cards.  

“But I have 22, that’s means I won right?” she asks. 

“Not exactly,” Henry manages,  “It can be 21 or under, over 21 you don’t win,”

“Oh,” Belle sighs,  “There’s another game Rumpelstiltskin taught me about: it’s called B.S. We should play that, it sounds like fun,” 

Charming nearly chokes on his wine. “We would normally Belle but I think we should stick to playing Blackjack,” he says. 

Killian suddenly sits down beside Henry, “Would you mind if I joined? I used to play many card games on the Jolly Roger, and others you probably haven’t heard of before,” he adds. 

“What kind of games?” Henry ventures. 

“Let’s start simple,” he offers, “Poker,” 

~~ 

It isn’t lost upon Snow, watching her watch Hook play card games with Henry she is truly happy in love.  It would have made her happier if Emma chose to be with Baelfire and raise their son together but Snow learned a long time ago, that you can’t force love that isn’t there.  Emma may have loved Baelfire a long time ago but she’s not the same person that she was then.  

She’s more confident, strong and mature.  Their time in her land taught Emma a lot; she’s still stubborn but more accepting.  And even though it’ll be hard for her husband to accept a scoundrel like Killian Hook as a son-in-law, Snow knows that he will ultimately come to accept him because he loves his daughter and only wants her happiness.  

“You said yes didn’t you?” Snow asks while cleaning some dishes.  

Emma turns and looks at her thoughtfully. “How did you figure?”

“Just seeing how happy you are and the constant staring,” she observes, which causes Emma to blush.  “Emma, you don’t have to hide your feelings from me; it’s okay,”

“Is it really?” she wonders, “I love him so much and I know he isn’t the kind of guy dad always wanted me to end up with but I do love him,” 

Snow smiles. “I’ll work on Charming but congratulations. I’m happy for you,” 

Emma can’t contain her joy and she hugs her mom, crying emphatically, the commotion catching Charming and Killian’s attention as well as Baelfire.  

“What’s going on?” Bae asks. 

“I think we need to get going,” Emma says, “Henry, get your coat.  Can’t have you staying up too late,” 

Baelfire glances at Snow and then back to Emma.  She knows.  “I think I’m leaving early too,” he says. 

Killian comes up behind him, a big grin on his face.  “It’s been a pleasure seeing you again Baelfire. Snow, Charming, the dinner was lovely. Best Thanksgiving turkey I’ve had in years,” he says. 

Emma hugs Snow one more time and turns as Charming sneaks in for a hug too.  “I love you dad,” she whispers, and turns to Henry and Killian. “Let’s go,”  

“Bye,” Bae says, “Emma,” 

She didn’t even say goodbye to him and Bae feels his heart break.   

~~

Emma cannot wait to get home, racing over the speed limit (typically not normal for the town’s sheriff who obeys all the rules) but there’s hardly anyone out to report her.  She rushes Henry to bed and as soon as he is asleep, she pounces on Killian, forcing him to fall backwards onto the couch. 

“Someone is very excited tonight,” he notes, fixing some curls so they’re tucked behind her left ear. 

“I had a very good talk with my mom after dinner,” she says.  “She said that she would talk to my dad,”

“So, you told them then,” 

Emma shrugs. “I didn’t really have to tell her, she figured it out on her own. It’s not really a surprise considering we had been staring at each other throughout much of dinner,” she adds, kissing him. Emma sits up briefly, once again removing her necklace and slides off the ring, giving it back to him. “Ask me again,”

Killian takes the ring, smiling back at Emma, those blue eyes of hers smiling back at him. “Emma Swan, for the second time, would you please be my wife?” he asks, sliding the ring on her finger. 

“Yes,” she says, kissing him non-stop. “We need to celebrate, this is huge,”

“I can think of one way to celebrate,” he teases, nibbling at her ear. 

“I was thinking more along the lines of champagne but we don’t have any,” she confesses, “but,” she holds up a finger, walking over to one of the kitchen cabinets.  Emma finds a bottle of whiskey and two glasses.  “it’s not champagne,” 

Killian shrugs. “Honestly darling, I don’t really care at the moment. We could be drinking sparkling cider and I would happy, as long as you’re with me,”  he says, “but whiskey is a fine choice as well,” 

Emma walks over towards him, giving him one glass. “I’ll meet you in the bedroom?” she purrs. 

“And I’ll be waiting love,” he adds, kissing her one more time before leaving. Emma can’t keep smiling, letting down her hair, walking into her bedroom, scrounging in her closet for the sexiest lingerie she can find but stops, upon hearing a knock on the door.  She groans, not really in the mood for visitors but if she doesn’t answer, Henry will wake up. 

Emma sets the red lingerie aside and walks to the door, taken aback to see Baelfire on the other side. “Hey, what are you doing here?” 

Bae shows off the bottle of champagne. “I figured you said yes and that you probably didn’t have any stashed anywhere in this apartment,” he reasons, “so, congratulations,” 

Emma reluctantly takes the bottle of wine. “Thank you, that’s very classy of you actually,” she says. 

“Congratulations again and goodnight,” 

“Baelfire wait,” Emma calls as he turns back to her. “Happy Thanksgiving,” 

He smiles quaintly at her. “You too,” he says before leaving her. 

Emma glances at the bottle and closes the door, setting the whiskey aside. She picks up the red lingerie she set aside earlier and changes, putting on Killian’s favorite perfume, grabs the glasses and wine, joining her love in the master bedroom.

“Time to celebrate,” she purrs, Killian grins as Emma kicks the door closed. 

The End 


End file.
